Zombeh Attack (Episode)
Zombeh Attack 1 is the first installment in Edd's Zombeh trilogy. It was inspired by the films Evil Dead and Shaun of the Dead. Plot The film starts with Edd, Tom, Matt and Tord in a van driving down a dark road while the theme tune from Shaun of the Dead plays in the background. Then the van crashes into a Zombie (also known as a Zombeh) which causes the van to flip into the air and crash into a cemetary and the car broken. So Edd decides to go into the nearby town, Bittensborugh. While walking through, Matt decides to ask a Zombeh for directions, which causes him to get his arm bitten off. Tord then says "Oh my god, he bit off his arm." Edd decides to run away and Tom and Tord soon follow. Then Edd, Tom and Tord stopped and rest for a short while but then they all see that a massive crowd of Zombehs were crowded round a petrol station. Then the Zombehs see them and start to slowly walk towards them and Tord says " OH MY GOD THEY'RE GETTING CLOSER!" Edd just decides to run away again and Tom and Tord agree. Tord then exlaims that they need a safe base to hide in which also needs to be camouflaged. They're only decision is a Portaloo. To make it camouflage, they write NO BRAINS HEER and an OUT OF ORDER sign on the front. Edd then says they need weapons, so Tom looks out the hatch on the top of the Portaloo and looks out for some places where they could find weapons. Out of a Weapons shop, a Knives and Weapons shop and the Mall, Tom picks the Mall. Then Tom looks back into the Portaloo and says in a high- pitched, ladies voice, "LETS GO LOOTING!" Then after a long awkward silence, Edd says "Okay." Then it goes to a montage of Tom, Tord, and Edd picking out weapons. Edd gets a chainsaw, Tom gets a shovel, and Tord almost gets a gun, until Edd and Tom change it for a fork and a spoon. Then Tord explains that they need to attack the Zombehs by surprise and then they all jump out, ready for battle. But then they realise that no ones there. With shocked expressions on they're faces, Tom collects the repair kit for the van, and when they turn round, the Zombeh crowd is there, and the leader of the crowd is none other than Matt (Now a Zombeh himself). Edd: Matt?! Matt: Indubitably. Edd: But why? Matt: Getting kind of bored there, lying face down in a gutter...festering. Then Edd, Tom and Tord have the shocked expressions on they're faces again. Matt then orders the other Zombehs (acquaintances) to attack. Edd, Tom and Tord then start to kill all the zombehs, in the process, Tord gets bitten. Edd: NOOOOOOOOOO! (shot of Tord being eaten by a Zombeh, then shot pulls out revealing that there are some Zombehs attacking a Coca cola vending machine) Edd: Not the Coke Machine! Then Edd and Tom run away to the Van and then they drive out of the cemetary. Then a shadowy figure stands up in the Back seat. Tom: Oh...my..God! It's...T-t-t-t-t-t-t-Tord! Then Tord comes into bite Edd and Tom and then the credits roll. Trivia/Goofs *In the scene where they are leaning on the car, Matt has a nose for no reason. *This episode (the scene where Matt's arm is bitten off) was featured again in WTFuture, also showing a scene where Matt, on the ground in agony (moments before becoming a zombeh), asks Future Edd for help. In this scene, Tord returned to do the voice of himself from 2005. *When Tord shouts "Oh my God! They're getting closer!", the captions disappear, but they flash for a split second. *This is the first Eddisode that contains blood. *When planning out the stradigy of how to attack the zombehs, Tord says he would take the left, but instead the captions say the right.' *The zombehs have green mouths, yet the zombeh that attacks Matt has a normal, red mouth. For some reason, this also remained unfixed on WTFuture. *During the second time Edd says "Run Away!" (He says "Again" too.) Edd crosses his eyes. *This is the first Eddisode where all of the main charecters appear *This was made before Tom had eyes. *The high-pitched voice Tom makes when seeing the mall returns in Spares, when he says "Kitten shopping!" *One reaction shows up twice in the episode: when there isnt anyone at the gas station, then when Matt says "indoubalibly," with a confused face on Tord's, Edd's and Tom's face. Cast (in order of appearance) *Edd Gould as himself/ Zombehs *Tord Larsson/Alex Labbe as Tord *Thomas Ridgewell as himself *Matthew Hargreaves as himself/ Zombeh Matt Gallery crash.png|The gang's car crashes in a graveyard. empty graves.png|Matt notices the empty graves. Bittensborugh.png|Everyone comes up to a town called Bittensborugh. Zombeh and Matt.png|Matt gets his arm bitten off by a zombeh. Zombehs at the gas station.png|The Zombeh hoard crowded around a gas station. The portaloo.png|Edd, Tom, and Tord hide in a portaloo. The Mall.png|Everyone goes to the mall for fighting supplies. Weapons.png|Everyone gathers their own weapon. The gas station.png|The deserted gas station. Attack my zombehs.png|"Attack my Zombeh Acquiantances!" Tord bitten.png|Tord is bitten. Tord the Zombeh.png|Zombeh Tord about to attack Edd and Tom. ImagesCA867C27.jpg ImagesCA42MHFK.jpg Watch the Video Here *http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/269862 *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LLZ5c27G-R8 Category:Episodes Category:Zombeh Episodes